undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 56
The truck came barrelling down the road. A few roaming zombies followed the source of the noise as the truck continued it's long trek down the winding country road. Eventually the small sign came into view on the drivers side of the road. Perth Population 398 Perth was one of the oldest towns in all of Canada. Despite it's semi size, it housed a small population of nearly four hundred. All the old buildings came into a view, as well as a small plaza that housed a few convenience stores, a grocery store, barber shop and a clothing store. "The plaza seems like a good enougn spot, let's drop him off here" Adam says. "Good idea" Allen replies and he drives the car into the plaza parking lot. Adam takes a moment to observe what he can see of the town around him. Despite the small amount of people who lived in Perth, it was once a thriving town. Now it was nothing but a ghost town. Adam steps out of the car and grabs his gun as he observes the surrounding buildings. No zombies in sight. Strange. Given the distance involved between towns and the size of Perth, it's possible that the zombies have moved on. But Adam didn't convince himself of it for one minute, anything could happen in a matter of minutes. "It's as good of a place as any. Place seems dead, at least the area surrouding this plaza. At least here he'll have a fighting chance" Adam says. Allen nods and looks at the grocery store. "Want to go picking for some left over cans lying around before we release the prisoner?" "Sure, we have a lot of time on our hands" Adam replies. The two walk into the grocery store and begin collecting forgetten canned goods lying around. Clarence sits in the back staring at the two in the grocery store. His legs have been tied for good measure as well. He sits and waits for what comes next. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jeff hadn't been keeping track of the months since the apocalypse began, but he knew it must be early October given all the time that has passed and yet the scorching sun was at it's peak. Canada always had weird weather that was so back and forth all the time. One thing he missed about the world before was Air Conditioning. He wipped the sweat off his forehead as he continued to pick more vegetables and fruits off their roots. With the whole prisoner situation, they had forgot about picking the rest of the fruits and vegetables. "Couldn't have picked a better day to do this, huh?" Jeff asks Derek. "Stop you're complaining man. You think this is bad weather to work in, you should've been here working with us back during July and August. What a shitty time that was, but..." Derek says as he observes an apple "...all this hardwork has payed off. I never asked but where we're you during the summer?" "Nova Scotia. Mosquito's are horrible in some parts of Nova Scotia. Flesh eating people weren't the only thing pestering me day after day" Jeff says as he remembers running from zombies while being unmercifully bitten by mosquitos. "That must've sucked" Derek says while packing away apples. "Oh, you have no fucking idea" Jeff says he picks up three buckets and walks off. He walks across Morgan and Karen talking. He walks towards them and Karen walks back off toward the house to get something. "Hey buddy, want to grab one of these?" Jeff asks. "Sure thing Maistro" Morgan replies sarcastically. "Heh, Maistro. No one's called me that in a long time" Jeff says as he relives old memories in his mind. "Yeah, remember when me and Adam we're in Grade 12 and you came to Grade 9 in our final year" "Yeah good times. Parties. Lot's of dope and girls" Jeff grins. "I know, you use to always hang with us and the other older kids. I still can't get over the fact that you got Lisa Smith to go out with you. She was three years your senior for crying out loud! And the fact you sold some dope from time to time" "Haha, I guess I had a way with the ladies back then. I couldn't believe it either, even Adam was surprised! The look on his face when his fellow Grade 12 said yes to me. The days of Maistro as well, when I sold weed. Not my proudest moments selling, but I would give anything to smoke a nice big blunt right now..." "Well it might be you're lucky day. When we we're in Carleton Place, I found some weed. Just like the fact that we found you and I found weed on the same day is quite the concidence" The two friends walked into the house and towards the basement where they placed the buckets on the ground. "Really, you're meaning to tell me that you found some?" "Yup. Grade A Kush brotha, found it in a desk drawer in one of the clothing shops. Must've been the owner or one of the workers personal stash" Morgan says as he pulls out a bag of weed from his pocket. Morgan unwrapped the bag and pulled out a nug of weed. The orange hairs that slicked through it, the sparking crystals and the dank smell sold Jeff right away. The weed stunk, and that always meant better quality. The original grower must've put a lot of care into growing it. "Man, when can we smoke some?" Jeff asked. The look on his face was one of pure excitement. There was always this comforting feeling you got when you smoked some weed. "Well, I got about an ounce here. Definitely must be a personal stash. Whoever had this was lucky no popo rolled through. We can smoke a bit now, but I've been meaning to tell you, Adam and Lilly. Stop by my room later and we can smoke some and we'll smoke a bit later when Adam comes back" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Allen stacked the last of the cans in the trunk of the truck. Adam opens the door and ushers Clarence out. Allen grabs the bag of supplies and drops it on the ground beside him. Adam pulls out his knife and cuts Clarence's ankle binds and wrist binds. "Alright, this is where we leave you" Adam tells him. Clarence picks up his backpack and stares out into the distance as he slings the backpack over his shoulders. He gives an uneasy look to Adam and Allen. "Look, I know this is a stretch but I'll do anything to be apart of your group. Please I know I was with evil assholes but I c-can't survive on my own. I just can't. Please don't leave me out here by myself, I don't think I can survive. Please!" Clarence begs. Adam and Allen look at each other before turning their attention back to Clarence. "Sorry, but our decision is final" Allen says with a firm tone. "Please, I can be a big help to your group. What do I have to do to prove myself?!" Clarence asks. Clarence's yells attract zombies who start walking towards them. "You better run. I'm sorry, but we're leaving now" Adam tells him. Clarence eyes grow wide as he looks behind Adam. Adam and Allen take a quick peek behind and see a massive herd of zombies entering the parking lot. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jack sits by his window and draws on a piece of paper. He looks out the window and stares down the country road. "I wonder when Adam will be back" he says to no one but himself. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jeff takes a long drag of the rolled joint. He inhales, holds it in for a minute then he slowly exhales the smoke as it blows out the window. "That's some good shit..." Jeff mutters. Morgan, Lilly and Karen laugh. The each take turns passing around the joint in a circle before it slowly dies down. "Thanks guys. I feel...great. It got to go check on Jack" They all waved their goodbyes. They we're all to high to say anything else, they all just enjoyed the buzzing feeling inside of them. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Fuck, let's hurry back to the truck!" Adam yelled. Allen nodded and the two proceeded to run back to the truck. The large herd of zombies closed in and we're beginning to block them off from the truck. "Wait! What about me?!" Clarence yells at them. Adam and Allen have no time to react as they have been blocked off from the truck. "Allen, looks like we have to draw them around the building and we'll get the truck as we go around and get the hell out of here" "Sounds like a good plan to me" Allen replies. Adam looks back and forth. "Where's Clarence?" "I don't know..." The two look behind to see Clarence already running around the plaza. Which could only mean one thing. He's heading to get to the car first. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Clarence' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #57.' Category:Issues